Neverland Stirrings
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: "No matter how hard he tried to hide the shiver that ran down his spine or the anger and adoration he felt as she purposely ignored him, she saw. She always saw him."


_**Neverland Stirrings**_

Wendy loved the way he looked at her.

The starving hunger that bore into his dark, hooded eyes as he watched her every move.

He had captured her long ago but she knew he never thought he could or would ever fall for the little London girl with curly brown hair.

The first time she laid eyes on him she knew he was dark. He was cruel and he was mean. His heart was black and they both knew it.

But she saw it.

She saw the little remaining light in the magical boy's heart. No matter how much he tried to hide it or how dark he showed her he could be…She saw.

And she also saw the lust he wore so clearly in his eyes. She saw it not only in his eyes, but in his body language. Even if no one else could see it, she saw.

He stared at her, bore down on her with his dark, clouded brown eyes. Like an animal does with its prey. She danced with the lost boys and dined with what she called family. He watched her intently, never straying his eyes from her frame.

No matter how hard he tried to hide the shiver that ran down his spine or the anger and adoration he felt as she purposely ignored him, she saw. She always saw him.

But she wasn't the only one.

He saw her, too.

He saw the way she purposely strayed her eyes away from his and ignored everything he did. He saw her in the flowing of her hair and the sway of her chest as she moved.

He couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

But, lucky for him, he didn't.

They saw each other in ways no others have looked at each other before. They didn't even have to try. They just _ **saw.**_

She loved the way she felt his eyes burning into her and the flare of his nose when she purposely swayed and rocked her waist and hips.

She knew she was his. With every fiber she had in her being and every breath she took, she knew. She was undoubtedly his.

But he was hers as well.

As much as he would not admit it and the hell he went through to convince not only everybody else, but himself that he wasn't, he undoubtedly was.

He did his best to hide, not only his want, but his need for her. But it was never enough. Maybe for everyone else, but not for her. She saw through every lie and every ploy he made.

By the hitching of his breathe and the groan he held back in his throat when she let loose a smile and laughed. She saw.

She saw everything and because of that, she also saw how thin his patience was getting. She knew if he didn't have her soon, he would break.

And Peter _**hated**_ breaking.

There was, with no doubt about it, lust pooled in Wendy's belly, as well. Pan wasn't the only one who was on the verge of breaking, and he knew it.

He knew she couldn't resist him for long and in no time, she would give up this charade and willingly fall into his arms.

He knew it and he had no problem in trying to rob her of her charade.

Though, as Peter looked around, he saw problems blocking his way to his Wendy Bird and he didn't like it.

 _ **At all.**_

And Wendy knew it. That was why she tried to drag the night on. Making sure the lost boys never got tired of dancing and made sure they danced so much, they starved for food afterwards. Just to tease him.

Because she knew he needed dominance. She knew he needed _her._ He always controlled her so when she gets the opportunity to control him, she milks it as much as he can before he snatches her away and takes her into pure ecstasy.

He didn't like admitting that she controlled him much more than anyone would ever dare say, but she knew it. But she also knew he didn't like it and would pour his dominance into their relationship any time he felt a threat.

And with the way he's staring into her very soul, her very being, she knew Peter felt threatened.

So, she let the lost boys cool down and stop eating before they got sick. For Peter. Because he needed it, he needed her. And she knew she needed him, too. And there it was,

" _Mother and Father want some alone time."_

And with those words and his tone of voice, Wendy knew the night wouldn't be silent at all.

With that, the lost boys got into their beds and wined and griped about their tummy's hurting from all the food they had eaten.

So with a goodnight kiss to each of them and a smile, Wendy said goodnight and closed the curtain they called a door.

Wendy made her way to her room, noticing Peter was nowhere in sight. But she knew she would see him very soon.

She changed into her favorite nightgown Peter so nicely gave her and worked on changing her bed covers.

And right then, the curtain that served as the door to Wendy's cave/room opened and in stepped Peter.

Wendy was turned around, fiddling with the bed sheets and had not noticed Peter's arrival.

And then, Peter _saw_ her.

He watched as she lightly swayed and turned in her sheer nightgown. It truly was his favorite. It was almost see-through as the thin straps lightly held to her shoulders and every now and then, fell down ever so gently.

He watched the swell of her breasts move every so calmly with every breath she took and every move she made. Her tiny waist holding the gown ever so lightly.

And with that, she turned and captured his eyes with hers.

With that glance, Peter's nostrils flared and he lightly growled at her. She didn't move. She simply watched him as he examined her.

He slowly walked up to her, her taking a step back with every step forward he took.

Eventually her back met the wall and Peter trapped her against it, his arm resting right above her head as his face dipped down dangerously close to hers.

"Hello, Peter," Wendy breathed lightly as she calmly looked into his eyes. Those eyes which held lust. Which held madness.

"The feast was very lovely, I enjoyed tonight," Wendy commented with a low voice as Peter looked her over then inhaled.

And with his exhale, he captured her lips with his. He trailed his hands over her waist, down to her thighs, and back up to her hips. He breathed heavily into the kiss as he did everything he could to make his Wendy Bird sing.

He lowered his hands down to the back of her knees as Wendy got the hint and jumped up, Peter catching her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Wendy couldn't help but swoon at his strength and broke the kiss, biting her lips as hard as she could to stop her moans.

Peter exhaled roughly and left multiple marks claiming her as his as he slowly grinded on her from below.

" _I want to hear my Wendy Bird sing_ ," he finally spoke, making Wendy bite back a groan as she let out audible sighs.

Peter smirked, knowing this game far too well. He knew she couldn't play much longer. His hot breath roughly blew onto her neck as she gripped Peter tighter.

Peter breathed calmly into Wendy's skin before he bites roughly into Wendy's skin on her neck, drawing blood. At the same time, he snakes his hand into Wendy's dress and pumps a finger into her warmth.

And with that, Wendy gasps and tightly grasps Peter, trying to hold back a moan but ends up letting a light cry slip from her lips.

Peter's eyes lit up as he grinned and forced her to look into his eyes. They both knew he had won and they both knew he would. Peter dominantly stared into Wendy's eyes as he inserted another finger and captured her lips with his.

She grinned and moaned as Peter thrusted his fingers into her warmth, curling them when he got as deep as he could. She tossed her head back and squealed as Peter suckled and nipped at her nipples, thrusting into her with his two fingers and thumbing her clit. He captured her lips almost immediately after he was done with her nipples.

Wendy shrieked and groaned as she pulled on Peter's hair, making him moan into the kiss and plunge his fingers deeper, thumbing her clit harder, and biting her lower lip as he growled, tipping her over the edge.

Wendy bit into Peter's neck as she came, biting down almost as hard as she could, bringing the blood and definitely leaving a mark. She clung to him as she shook and whined.

" _What_ was that for?" Peter glared as his canines showed. Wendy lazily smirked and licked his nose.

"You've claimed me and now I've claimed you, Peter Pan."

Pan's eyes widened slightly as he grew harder at her comment, roughly shoving his lips to hers as she unbuckles his pants and slides them down immediately.

Wendy looked down. He wasn't wearing any underwear.

Wendy broke the kiss and grinned.

"You naughty boy, Peter."

Peter grinned and winked at her,

"I've never been a good boy now have I, Miss Darling?"

She giggles as he kisses her cheeks and hold on to him around his neck.

"Now, you know you've been ignoring me on purpose. You know I'm going to have to punish you, my Wendy Bird," Peter said with a smirk, staring into Wendy.

"Well perhaps I'll have to run off with the pirates then. They would never punish me for being so innocent," Wendy teased and purred at Peter.

Peter immediately glared and snarled at her, grabbing her chin roughly and forcing her to look at him.

"You know very well that if you ever leave me, I will kill those who hold you while I am not there and raise hell on Neverland herself," Peter snarled down at her, growling.

Wendy shivered in slight fear but masked it with a purr,

"Of course, Peter. You know I was only joking, my king. I could never leave your side," Wendy batted her eyelashes in false innocence.

Peter let out a growl and finally plunged himself into Wendy's heat with a loud groan.

Wendy cried out as he roughly pounded her against the wall, watching her intensely as she threw her head back and whined.

She was his and he knew it. He knew she knew it, too. But Peter felt a threat and now he needed to prove it, not just to Wendy, but to all of Neverland.

He wanted to make her cry out, make her scream so loud, all of Neverland would wake and know without a doubt, Wendy was his and always would be.

He growled and thrusted harder, deeper, and unknowingly hit a spot within Wendy that made her gasp and arch her back, sobbing Peter's name.

Peter watched longingly as Wendy's back arched, her beautiful gold hair being thrown as she tossed her head back against the wall. And the amazing, beautiful angel screams and cries that left her perfect lips.

Wendy could feel Peter staring at her and threw her head back up, meeting his gaze. Wendy panted as he dove as fast as he could, pleasing her as best as he could, for his queen.

Peter's breathe hitched as her beautiful hazel eyes caught his chocolate ones. He gasped as she tightened around him and he saw the vulnerability and sheer ecstasy in her eyes.

"Peter!" Wendy screamed as she shook, sobs escaping her being as she tightened her arms and legs around Peter, squeezing as hard as she could and digging her nails into Peter's back.

Peter watched as she fell over the edge and her orgasm crashed over her and with a long groan, tensed and shook violently as his orgasm reached him as well, his seed filling Wendy's belly as she embraced the warm feeling.

They panted and shook as the after effects of their orgasms took over. Wendy swooned at his strength as he, after everything, was still holding her tightly and securely.

"Peter, my love," Wendy breathed out lightly, her body still lightly trembling.

"Yes, Wendy Bird?" Peter almost whispered into her ear, his head resting on her chest as he panted lightly.

"Take me to the bed, please."

Peter did as she said with no hesitation, holding her a bit tighter as he stood up straight and carried her to the bed, gently laying her down. Her golden hair softly spread around her head in all directions, surrounding her lovely face.

Her face flushed pink as her plump lips parted gently as her bosom lightly swayed up and down as she panted lightly now, her orgasm's after effects wearing off but not the pleasure or warmth she felt in her belly. She glanced up at Peter and caught his gaze.

Peter's eyes softened as he scanned his eyes over her being. And, in that moment, he swore he fell in love with her all over again. Right then he knew he had fallen hopelessly in love with her and he knew his love would never stray from this beautiful woman that was his. His Wendy Darling.

He put his arms on either sides of her shoulders and bent down, gently capturing Wendy's lips between his, his muscles flexing. Wendy fluttered her eyes closed as she held Peter's face and kissed her husband back. At least, that's what she called him in her head. What she had always dreamed of him being.

She took advantage of this moment, milking every kiss, every grasp she could out of him before it ended. Peter was dark, mean, and merciless. He was a vicious boy who took, never gave, and was, without a doubt, evil.

But every now and then, Wendy was able to brighten the small spark in his heart that was light. Peter would cut her off and shut her out, snapping at her. But sometimes, just sometimes, she caught that small spark of light and held it tightly. And because she held it and didn't let go, Peter's soft side would slowly spill out. Only for her to see.

He would caress her and gently flutter light kisses upon her lips and neck, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, telling her she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. He would stroke her hair and gaze down on her with all the love he could possibly have.

These times were very rare and because of the extreme rareness of the situation, she cupped his face and with extreme gentleness and gave him all the passion she had for him. She knew she wouldn't see this side of him for weeks, or months now, so she distracted him with the love she carried for him.

Peter strokes his hands down to her waist and stomach, rubbing circles ever so gently into her tummy as he sucked on her lower lip a little more passionately.

Wendy slowly rose up and confidently straddled him, not breaking the kiss, and kept her hands resting on his face as he arched his neck up to keep the bond between them.

With that, Wendy carefully grabbed him and slowly sunk herself back down onto his length.

Peter broke the kiss and hissed as he grabbed Wendy tightly. Wendy shivered and lightly rolled her head back as she slowly rocked herself up and down his length.

Peter wrapped his hands around her waist and watched her bouncing form bathe in the moonlight.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he panted softly.

Wendy moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, touching her forehead to his as she gazed into his eyes deeply.

"Do you love me?"

"For as long as I live," Peter lightly groaned out as he started thrusting up every time Wendy bounced down, sending her back up.

Wendy whimpered and moaned a little louder, bouncing faster as Peter growled and started thrusting harder, ending up deeper than before. Wendy cried out and tightened her arms around Peter's neck, feeling his length go deeper and deeper into her the longer she looked into his eyes. His eyes sparked and suddenly, he thrust as hard as he could, hitting the tip of her womb.

Wendy's eyes widened as she cried out and sobbed as he pounded her in the right spot relentlessly, showing no mercy.

"Who do you belong to?" Peter snarled out as he plunged into her heat over and over again until she was begging him for release.

"You! I belong to you! I belong to Peter!" Wendy screamed out as she tightened and shook lightly. Peter gritted his teeth and pulled her hair as he slowed his pace but went as hard and deep as possible making Wendy's eyes widen.

"And I belong to you, my queen," Peter managed to spit out before he released a loud grunt, jerking into his thrusts as his climax grew near.

Peter's words threw Wendy over the edge as she clung to Peter desperately, gripping his head and sobbing out his name as she shook and tensed.

The sounds of Wendy calling his name then threw Peter over the edge as he grunted loudly into his thrusts a few times before tensing after one last thrust, trembling and exploding into Wendy's belly.

Wendy holds Peter as he buries his head into her neck as his orgasm starts to slowly fade, panting as she holds him.

Peter wallows in the comforting feeling of her warmth and embrace before he lightly slides himself out with a heavy breathe and falls lightly onto the bed beside her.

Wendy breathes heavily as she watches her love catch his breath as his chest rises and falls with each panting breath he takes. His body starts to slowly relax every muscle in his body as she lovingly glances down at him.

She lightly smiles at his flushed cheeks and obvious relaxed features. He's carried so much stress, especially with trying to find the Heart of the Truest Believer and never getting any sleep. She could see all of his stress melt away as he lies with her, sucking in the silence and comforting warmth.

His eyes part open and soften as he peers into Wendy's and a small, lazy smile breaks out across his features.

"Don't ever leave me, my Queen. Though I may not show it, I am nothing without you," Peter whispers as he looks up into her glowing, hazel eyes.

Wendy's smile widens just a little bit as she lowers her hand down to his cheek, his eyes never leaving hers as she does so.

"I never could or would leave my king. My love."

And with that, Peter lightly places his hand on the back of her head and kisses her ever so gently.

Peter breaks it and pulls her down into the bed with him, Wendy immediately snuggling into his chest on instinct, wrapping her arms around his waist.

And with that, Peter and Wendy fall into a deep sleep as they bathe in each other's warmth, not knowing Peter would meet a boy named Henry the next day.


End file.
